Ninjago High
by randomobsession123
Summary: Everyone always writes about them after the Great Battle. What's up with that? So I wrote about them before they became ninja. So ladies and gentleman...Welcome to Ninjago High!
1. Chapter 1

**NAME: **Cole Brookestone

**NICKNAME:**

**BIRTHDAY: **April 22, 1996

**AGE:** 17 1/2

**GENDER: **Male

**HAIR COLOR: **Raven

**EYE COLOR:** Green

**FAVORITE COLOR: **Black

**FAVORTE FOOD: **Cake

**HEIGHT: **5'4"

**RELATIVES: **Lou (dad)

**HOBBIES: **Dancing, rock ciimbing, weight lifting, playing video games

**HOMETOWN: **Ninjatown

**USUAL ATTIRE: **Black t=shirt, and dark blue jeans

**OTHER: **takes dance lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays and takes singing lessons on Mondays and Wednesdays so weekends are kinda his heaven.

**NAME: **Jay Storm

**NICKNAME: **Sparky

**BIRTHDAY: **May 16, 1996

**AGE: **17

**GENDER: **Male

**HAIR COLOR:** Ginger

**EYE COLOR: **Blue

**FAVORITE COLOR: **Blue

**FAVORTE FOOD: **Pizza

**HEIGHT: **5'5"

**RELATIVES: **Ed and Edna

**HOBBIES: **Inventing, poetry, talking, playing video games

**HOMETOWN: **Ninjago Suburbs

**USUAL ATTIRE: **A white t-shirt and a blue jacket with a white stripe going across the middle and a pair of blue jeans

**OTHER: **tie-kwon-do on Mondays, and Wednesdays, and has Science Olympiad on Thursday

**NAME: **Kai Igneous

**NICKNAME: **Hothead

**BIRTHDAY: **October 2, 1996

**AGE: **17

**GENDER: **Male

**HAIR COLOR: **Brown with a red tint

**EYE COLOR: **Hazel

**FAVORITE COLOR: **Red

**FAVORTE FOOD: **Burgers

**HEIGHT: **5'5"

**RELATIVES: **Nya (sister), John (father)

**HOBBIES: **Fighting, playing video games

**HOMETOWN: **Jamanakai

**USUAL ATTIRE: **Red sweatshirt, and a pair of khakais

**OTHER: **He helps his dad run the blacksmith shop but if he works hard enough, he gets the weekend off. He takes karate on Tuesday

**NAME: **Lloyd Garmadon

**NICKNAME: **Grasshopper

**BIRTHDAY: **June 5, 1996

**AGE: **17

**GENDER: **Male

**HAIR COLOR: **Blond

**EYE COLOR: **Green with blue specks

**FAVORITE COLOR: **Green

**FAVORTE FOOD: **Candy

**HEIGHT: **5'5.75"

**RELATIVES: **Misako (mom), Shen(dad)

**HOBBIES: **playing video games, reading comics

**HOMETOWN: **

**USUAL ATTIRE: **a green t-shirt with a pair of jeans

**OTHER: **He's the new kid but he takes Mixed martial arts on Wednesday

**NAME: **Zane Julien

**NICKNAME: **Mr. Roboto

**BIRTHDAY: **December 8, 1996

**AGE: **17

**GENDER: **Male

**HAIR COLOR: **Bleach Blond

**EYE COLOR: **Glacier Blue

**FAVORITE COLOR: **White

**FAVORTE FOOD: **Pasta

**HEIGHT: **5'6"

**RELATIVES: **Dr. Julian (father)

**HOBBIES: **Cooking, meditating

**HOMETOWN: **Ninjago Forest

**USUAL ATTIRE: **White i-shirt and a pair of white or light blue jeans

**OTHER: **He tutors all week except on Wednesday, on which he takes Kung Fu, and Friday because there is no homework.


	2. First Day

**My version of a Ninjago High School Story. Enjoy!**

Lloyd ran through the school. He was so going to be late. And it was his first day! He glanced at his watch. 7:58 it said. _Two minutes left, you can do this Lloyd. _Lloyd thought. He picked up speed, when he ran into someone. Papers and books went everywhere. "You might wanna watch where you're going next time. Name's Jay." The other boy picked himself up and held out his hand. Grabbing it, Lloyd said, "Thanks. I guess I do need to watch it. My name's Lloyd. Could you tell me where Mrs. Montgomery's class is?"

"Sure can! Follow me." Jay said as he took off. Lloyd checked his watch again. 7:59 it said. Then he took off after Jay. 'You're new aren't you?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I am." Lloyd answered.

"Well then," Jay said as they came to a door. "Prepare for public humiliation!" Jay opened the door and rushed inside. Lloyd stepped in just as the bell rung.

BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

_Right on time._ The teacher came up behind him. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Montgomery, and I will be your WIN teacher this semester. You must be Lloyd!"

Lloyd cringed and looked her over. She was a tall, thin woman, with mousy brown hair and a really annoying New York accent. "I am."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're here, I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here."

"No ma'am." Lloyd said, wanting this conversation to be over already.

"That's good to hear. Now would you tell the class about yourself? Just tell them your name, age, where you came from, favorite color, activity, and food. Also a random fact."

Lloyd turned towards the class. "My name is Lloyd Garmadon." Lloyd paused, waiting for the gasps, and outburst. There weren't any, but a wave of fear swept over the classroom. "I came from Darkley's School for Bad Boys, I'm 15 years old. My favorite color is green, I like reading comics and playing video games. My favorite food is candy and ummmm….." he needed a random fact. "Jay led me to class." _That's a fact. And it random. _ "Can I sit down now?" he asked

"Yes, you may. Please grab a Springboard book from the back shelf." She answered. Lloyd nodded and walked off. He found an empty seat next to Jay. Then class started.

*****at lunch****

"Lloyd over here!" Lloyd looked over to see Jay at a lunch table, waving his arm in the air like a maniac. He smiled and walked over. "Guys, this is Lloyd. Lloyd this is Kai, Cole, and Zane." Lloyd looked around the group. Kai had brown hair and hazel eyes. His hair defied gravity. He seemed like the hotheaded type. Cole had raven black hair, and green eyes. He seemed to be the strong leader of the group. Zane had bleach blonde hair and glacier blue eyes. Lloyd still hadn't figured him out yet.

"So." Zane asked. "Can you guys come over or not?" Lloyd noticed the others looked at him like he just asked the most obviously answered question ever.

"Can't." Cole said. "Dance lessons today."

"Work. Besides, I thought you had tutoring today?" Kai said.

"Indeed, I do. However, there is no one how needs it on this particular day." Zane answered.

"I have Science Olympiad." Jay said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. But it quickly went away. "We could all see each other tomorrow. You can come over to my place and we could hang out then." They all agreed to that.

Cole looked at Lloyd. "So what do you do?"

"Ummmmm… I don't really do anything except take marital arts on Wednesdays." Lloyd answered.

"Did you really come from Darkley's?" a new voice asked.

Lloyd turned to it. It was a girl. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Yes. I did." Lloyd answered.

"What were you learning when you left?" she asked.

"How to kill someone with a toothpick." Lloyd answered honestly.

"Ohh… that's easy. You could stab them in the jugular and make it quick and easy, or you could stab them in their wrist and let them suffer a slow and painful death. If you really want them to suffer, you can drag the toothpick up their arm."

"Hey, Anna! Come on!" someone called.

"Coming!" she called back. She turned back to the boys. "See you soon." She said, and walked off. Lloyd heard several gasps of air being released. He turned to the others. They were all looking at him like he got one plus one wrong.

"What?" he asked.

"You talked to Joker!" Jay said.

"And…." Lloyd was confused.

"You just don't do that, man!" Jay exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Dude. There's a reason they call her the Joker. She crazy! Rumor has it; she killed one of the teachers, for giving her a 'C'." Kai said.

"I heard she came from Darkley's School for Bad Girls but was so evil she got kicked out." Cole said.

"She seemed pretty nice to me." Lloyd said.

"It's just a mask. Her friends are scared of her too." Kai said.

"So what she's a bully or something?" Lloyd asked.

"A bully? No. Bullies mess with people to make themselves feel better. She creeps you out, because it's fun for her. She's loco!" Jay said.

"Okay, okay I get it. Don't talk to her."

BRING!

The others sighed as they got up to go to their next class. "Until next time." Jay said.

*****day's end*****

BRRIIINNNNGGG!

Finally, the day's over! Lloyd got up and headed for the door. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going." A familiar voice asked.

"Uhh… to my bus?" Lloyd said.

"Well you ride bus #65. You aren't supposed to leave till 3rd bell." Anna said.

"And that is…" Lloyd questioned.

"The third bell that rings. That was first bell; you have 2 more bells to go." She explained.

"Thanks… wait, how did you know what bus I—"Lloyd looked up, only to find she was gone. _Well that was weird._ Lloyd thought as he sat down and waited.


End file.
